User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Death Battle Episode 0 - Pilot
In the middle of a lake, an island, so amazingly green and vast, stretched across the middle, this is where the story would take place, and where the two hosts stand. Boomstick: Is this thing on? He fumbles around wit hthe microphone attached to his shirt, casuing a high pitched noise to reverberate. Boomstick: Fuck, yup, it is. Wiz: Hello and welcome to Total Drama Death Battle! While this is not an official episode, we'd like to introduce our amazing cast of the Wailing Winners and Loathsome Losers! This was a fun competition to watch unfold in front of us, and we hope you too like the results. Boomstick: Expect a shit ton of backstabs, dirty work, and challenges that will put these character's to the test. And to make all of this fair since we know some would be stronger than others, we went ahead and toned their power to humane levels. Wiz and Boomstick: Enjoy this montage! The scene fades to black, and a camera roll starts up, counting down from 3, then 2, then 1, before it flashes "Team Wailing Winners" on to the screen. VEGETA "I swear, if anyone kicks Kakarot from this competiton that's not ME then they'll pay whole heartedly!" THOR "By Odin's beard! I have found The Element of Loyalty!" ROBOCOP "Freeze, you are under arrest for many crimes committed against Gotham City, surrender now or face the consequences." SOL BADGUY "The name's Sol, I assume yours is also 'Old Man'" DONKEY KONG Angrily throws an Ursa Major into a tree, instantly killing it, then proceeds to roar. JOKER "Can't take a little joke? A little pain? Okay, maybe not a little, your kneecap's looking a tad backwards." AGENT CAROLINA "Church, scan the area for any secret passageways, there may be a hundre-oh right there." SONYA BLADE "Roger that, Sol, their base for the moment is unguarded, let's move." SEPHIROTH "You again... allow me to free you of this torment..." LUCARIO "Yes... I knew he was up to something." RAVEN "Whatever..." RYU "We all won for a reason, because we were strong, and although things may look grim, the tides of battle can be turned." The screen flickers again, this time flashing "Team Loathsome Losers" and then continues on. SON GOKU "Man, nothing makes me hungrier then running away from a giant man eating lizard, let's eat!" MIKE HAGGAR "You can't just rip a mayor away from his duties! I need to save Metro City from people like you!" KRATOS "There are consequences to killing gods, Diana, I do not see how you see THAT." MAJIN BUU "Buu win! Buu win! Buu laugh at silly monkey man." TIFA LOCKHART "Where's Cloud when you need him?" BAYONETTA "Ryu, sweetie, hasn't anyone told you not to fuck with a witch?" QUICKSILVER "You are all worthless, and I say that knowing I am too since I don't have my speed." NATHAN DRAKE "Sometimes I think I'm just TOO lucky." BALROG "Say that again, Tifa! I'll knock you out so fast that not even Pietro could keep up!" CAPTAIN MARVEL "See, now would be a good time to use my powers but SOME PEOPLE too kthem away!" DOCTOR STRANGE "See, there's some benefits to magic that not even Wiz nor Boomstick could possibly dream of." FRANK WEST "I just wanted to catch a scoop, man." The footage ends, fading to black, as a date appears: 8-5-18 Hype? Hell yeah Nah Category:Blog posts